Rin'ne no Kami
by MattMC3
Summary: A God of Shinobi awakens after sealing himself when the world no longer needed him. Now he is awake again in a world with new threats both Human and Beast, both Human and Divine. Can he save the world and right the mistakes of his past? Or will he fall when the moment becomes the most crucial? God Naruto. Rinnegan Naruto. Main: NarutoxAmaterasuxMavis Side Pairings also.
1. God of Samsara

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Fairy Tail intellectual properties! Damn you selfish jerks or capitalism! I can scheme however! Muhahaha!

* * *

><p>Rin'ne no Kami<p>

* * *

><p><em>July, X775<em>

A pair of glowing, blue eyes slowly opened and their presence was immediately felt as they were as clear as a blue sky in the darkness around them. Then from out of nowhere a torrent of black flames started to rotate in the darkness slowly illuminating the dark cave. The black flames slowly parted allowing the man with the blue ringed eyes known as the _Rinnegan _to step through the part in the intense black flames. This _Rinnegan_ was a special ability granted to only a selective few people thanks to their very special blood. These people were known as Shinobi and this man knew that they could easily rearrange maps but things were out of control in the shinobi world and it took divine interjection to settle the dust.

From the flames the figure slowly became more defined as the light spread throughout the cave. Aside from the blue eyes was short spiky blonde hair that seemed to be fixed as it was not growing any longer than it was now. Covering his torso was a black zip up vest that back in the shinobi world Jounin class shinobi would wear. He also had a pair of black shinobi pants along with a set of black sandals. The thing that finished off the entire look was the deep blue cloak over his vest that was lined with black flames creating a large whirlpool and in the very center of the vortex was simply the word 'Saṃsāra'.

This man was the last being known to be a Shinobi and over his brief career as a ninja he had ascended from a no name kid who was ostracized to becoming a hero of the entire world and then to a demon. He had gained many monikers during this time as would be expected and all of them were fitting. He was known as the _Kyuubi Jinchuuriki_ then the _Hero of the Hidden Leaf_ after single handedly saving the village and shortly after that he had gained his _Rinnegan_ from the _Kami no Ame, _Nagato Uzumaki. Then the people around the man linked his heroic deeds to the eyes of the man known as _The Sage of Six Paths_, the Rikudō Senninand began calling him the _Nidaime Rikudō Sennin_.

He was even granted the title of _Rokudaime Hokage_ after the previous Hokage fell into a coma thanks to Nagato's siege of Konoha. This man's single handed victory against the man who had demolished an entire village had earned him the shinobi's favor. The eyes of the founder of the shinobi world had made the civilians feel safe and gained him so much respect they had begun addressing him with the suffix of '-sama' much to his surprise. With that he was the unanimous elect for Hokage and he had begun his work to purify the village of the darkness lurking in the depths of its tremendous shadows.

Soon after that the man attended a Kage Summit where he and his fellow village leaders were declared war upon by the man now leading the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. The name alone threw the room into a panic but out of that came the first Grand Alliance between all shinobi villages. Quickly the world fell into war with Madara trying to gather all of the Biju in hopes to recreate destruction incarnate, the Juubi. The shinobi battled against an Edo Tensei and Zetsu clone army for months on end before The Sixth Hokage and the remaining Jinchuuriki Killer Bee confronted Madara. After one grand battle the war was over and the Shinobi forces were victorious thanks to the blonde Hokage's desire to stand over this tyrant.

Eventually the world fell into a peace and he was once again regarded as a Hero but this time he was the _Hero of the World_ earning praise no matter where he was in the land. But even peace had its cons as the Sage found out the hard way. In peace people become paranoid and found any threat needed to be erased so peace may prosper. The once universally loved Hero was now the _Chakra Demon_ and became hated for the threat he posed to the peace and eventually he disappeared sealing himself away from the world so that his power would never be brought upon the land.

As he sealed himself away the Hero turned Demon reminded himself of his favorite title and the one that he had discovered on his own and that was _Son_. Yes, he was the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His name was Naruto Namikaze and he was the proud son of two of the most powerful people in the world and through his determination Naruto became the strongest person to grace what was known as the Elemental Nations and had once been known as a God. Then like any God he had to disappear because people fear what they cannot comprehend and Naruto was a prime example of this.

The eyes of the ancient shinobi looked down to his left palm where a white crescent moon was marked on his palm. His eyes shifted to his right palm where there was a sun marking, both of these marks represented the Light and Dark Releases, Yin and Yang. Flexing his fingers the man who looked as young as he was when he was twenty one looked around the cave which showed no signs of decay or erosion. Slowly the blue eyes of the Sage scanned the area around him to find the cave had the seals he placed around them so long ago where still there just turned off.

"Strange I should not be awake… Those seals were strong enough to keep any person on the planet from opening them whether it was purposeful or by mistake. The only thing that could have broken those seals was another God but would Kami have allowed that?" Naruto asked himself as he slowly started to walk out of the cave where there was rain falling down heavily awakening with his own power being activated after so long.

Taking a deep breath Naruto inhaled the scent of the forest and rain while he stood there allowing the rain to pour on him but the rain failed to soak his clothing. He had missed this feeling. he had experienced many times living in the woods around Konoha for so many years but never got tired of it. Then again it could have been hundreds of years since he had been conscious or it could have only been a few decades. Time was such a relative thing when one was locked away in self imposed exile at least to the blonde Namikaze that was the thought. Right now he could be in an unknown place depending on how much the world changed since he went to sleep and right now that survival instinct of a shinobi was taking over.

Then just like a flash of lightning in the sky the contemplative frown that was taking its place on Naruto's whiskered face was replaced by an easygoing grin. Moving his hands behind his neck the blonde began looking around wondering where his gut would tell him to go. Naruto learned that the whole thing about great power and great responsibility was too overplayed no matter how much Shikamaru said otherwise. The blonde Rikudō Sennin realized that when someone with an amazing amount of power took themselves too seriously you ended up with someone like Madara Uchiha. "Alright it is time to check what is going on in this world! Get ready Naruto Namikaze is ready to take the world by storm!"

Looking around Naruto took note that the sun was still high in the sky telling him that he had a good amount of time before nightfall. Eventually Naruto decided to go west not really concerned that anyone would do much harm to him. Ever since the war the blonde was very much aware that he was not immortal but retained his youthful appearance and while it was true he could be killed it was extremely difficult to be able to claim that feat but the blonde knew he couldn't die from age or natural illness just battle wounds. He didn't look for death because long ago he was set straight on the whole self pity thing where he was forced to promise to forsake that and Naruto Namikaze never broke a promise.

Pausing midstride the last shinobi looked up into the trees where a mass of birds vacated from the area and if their distressed caws were any indication they were running from something. Closing his eyes Naruto pulled out one of the tricks that he had learned from Konan when she returned to the Hidden Leaf with him, the trick being sensing someone through the rain something Nagato made perfect use of. The blonde Sage's brow furrowed as the rain made out a massive figure that seemed to be raging through the woods and it was definitely powerful, he could tell that much.

"A summoning animal perhaps?" Naruto quickly took to his old shinobi habits, leaping up into the trees, Naruto made his way towards whatever this thing was with a serious expression in place. The former Fire Shadow came to a stop in a tree staring down at the forcibly cleared out area of the woods with narrowed eyes. In the spot was a massive Dragon and it was thrashing through the environment around it with reckless abandon. The beast was clearly furious with something as it slammed its spaded tail through yet another tree. The shade to the scales was a very deep blue much like his cloak. The Dragon's triangular shaped head sported two glowing yellow eyes and a black swirl on its face.

"**How dare that bitch Sierra take away my rightful position as the Water Dragon, her power is nothing compared to my own! She used underhanded tactics that are unbefitting of a Dragon! She is a disgrace!" **The massive beast opened it mouth and soon a swirling torrent of green water blasted through a row of trees leaving another deep trench engraved into the forest destroying even more of the habitat. Even that didn't seem to appease the Dragon as it uprooted another tree by plucking it out of the ground with its tail tossing the trunk away like a simple stick.

Naruto remained in his tree that the Dragon had yet to lash out against watching the beast rant away its anger. The blonde hoped that this beast would give away some information about this current world because he was quite far out of the loop. From what he got out of this was there were numerous Dragons who had to compete for certain places in some hierarchy. What annoyed the Namikaze was he wouldn't be able to ask the clearly unruly Dragon. 'No because it would only be too easy for me and Kami knows nothing is never easy for Naruto Namikaze, God or not.'

"**Then that old fool decided that it was my place to become the simple Whirlpool Dragon! How dare he my power is nothing that should be limited like he is doing!" **The Dragon roared once more shaking the trees around him before it suddenly went silent. Naruto blinked when the Dragon slowly turned around and faced the tree he was in. Slowly the Dragon opened its massive maw and fired another torrent of green what this time at Naruto. The blonde didn't panic and performed a _Shunshin_ appearing right in front of the Dragon who examined the blonde, scrutinizing him.

Apparently the Dragon was not impressed with Naruto's appearance if the loud, nasally snort that blew Naruto's cloak backwards was any sign to its beliefs. And from the tone at which the Dragon spoke with Naruto could tell the majestic beast thought he was insignificant. **"I am so irritated that I thought an insignificant Human could have so much power…" **

Naruto ignored the Dragon's insulting of his ability to be powerful based off his appearance because of the importance of a realization that had come to him by the reptile's words. 'It would appear that I will have to place a number of limiter seals on myself or anything involving stealth will be physically impossible.' Looking up Naruto saw the Dragon's tail coming down from overhead and he just sighed and vanished in a _Shunshin_.

Reappearing off to the side of the Dragon's tail Naruto's _Rinnegan_ stared right into the eyes of the beast completely void of fear. Naruto slowly lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the Dragon producing an air of authority that the beast started to pick up on. "I will give you one warning Dragon. Leave this area and take your mindless rampage somewhere that does not hold value or else you will pay for your foolishness."

The giant blue reptile stared at Naruto in complete shock that this Human would come up to him so brazenly and command him like he was some kind of superior being. That sense of surprise was replaced by an intense anger. He would not be ordered around by a mere Human, he was an all powerful Dragon. **"You little rat! How dare you treat me Zar like some kind of child! I will kill you for your arrogance! Uzuryu no Hoko! (Roar of the Whirlpool Dragon!)" **

Naruto's hands quickly formed a single hand sign as he started to use a power long since forgotten to the land, chakra. **'Suiton: Dai Suiro. (Water Release: Great Water Dragon).' **Much like the Dragon Naruto fired a powerful blast of water that met the Dragon's roar in a collision of power. Zar was angered that this human was able to match his most powerful attack so easily but before the beast could move again Naruto had performed another of his techniques.

'**Suiton: Hoki Gaiza! (Water Release: Uprising Geyser!)' **The ground underneath the reptile's stomach released a loud screech and soon enough the ground was ripped away by a geyser of hot water that shot up and slammed into the Dragon's underbelly. The force was enough that it easily lifted into the at least one ton reptile into the sky. Growling in pain the blue Dragon used its wings to maneuver his body off of the geyser that Naruto let fall to the earth.

"Are you sure you are the Whirlpool Dragon and not the Swimming Pool Dragon because you have been nothing but one, large disappointment. I don't know who this Sierra is but she can't be any worst than you." Naruto's scathing words were even more cutting thanks to the completely bored look on his face. Honestly this Dragon was only as about as strong as Shukaku when he wasn't around any form of sand and that disappointed Naruto. He only wished Kurama was still around to spar with. The Fox knew how to put on a fight that much was certain.

A deep growl broke through the beast's lips, coming from deep within the Dragon's throat but Naruto remained unperturbed which only fueled the Dragon's anger. He wondered why he could not inspire fear in such a pathetic mage. It didn't matter because soon the annoying blonde would be in a shallow grave. **"You will die I will make sure of it! Uzuryu no Tsunami! (Whirlpool Dragon's Tsunami!)" **The Whirlpool Dragon whipped his head from left to right while releasing a grand amount of water from his mouth making a make-shift tsunami that threatened to fall on The God of Saṃsāra.

Naruto did not even move which had Zar believing that the Human had become paralyzed by his might but that was not the case. Just before the massive wave of green water could crush the blonde his _Rinnegan _began to glow. **"Preta Path: Fūjutsu Kyūin. (Path of the Hungry Phantom: Absorption Seal.)" **Clearly visible to the Dragon's yellow eyes a sphere of energy surrounded Naruto's body and began to suck up the water and by the time it was done Naruto was still there looking at the Dragon in boredom.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked clearly unimpressed by the Dragon's supposed might which was truly nothing compared to his own. Zar could not believe what he had just seen before his eyes but he was sure it happened. Yes his attack was literally sucked out of existence by some technique performed by the blonde. Shaking its massive head Zar snarled at Naruto showing off his massive fangs.

"**It matters not! I will just have the pleasure of feeling your life fleeting from your body while I crush you with my claw! Uzuryu no Tsume! (Whirlpool Dragon's Claw!)" **The green water Zar had been producing suddenly coated around his claw and he swiped it downward fully intent on removing the blonde from existence. Before the Dragon could celebrate ending the blonde nuisance he felt something pushing back against his claw. Looking down Zar was left in shock seeing Naruto standing there holding his claw back with a single hand. It just wasn't possible for an ordinary human to possess that much strength, mage or not.

"**Asura Path: Ares no Kage-te. (Path of Divine Warring Demons: Gauntlet of the War God.)" **Covering Naruto's left hand was a brilliant crimson covered gauntlet that almost looked like the color of blood. It was clear how powerful the metal was seeing as how it was not even dinged by the power behind the Dragon's body. The bulky gauntlet started to push against the Dragon and with a simple flick of his wrist Naruto sent the beast back into the sky much to its anger.

Zar leveled out his body and maintained his airborne position by continuing to flap his wings creating small burst of gusts that didn't even make Naruto stagger. Growing desperate as he finally came to the realization he was outclassed the Dragon fired another attack. **"Uzuryu no Hoko… (Roar of the Whirlpool Dragon…)" **The spiraling beam of green water was fired at Naruto once again much to Naruto's amusement. This was a tactic he used when battling with his enemies, he would slowly increase his own level of combat showing them how much they were completely outclassed.

'**Shingi Sagashi no Ransu. (Truth-Seeking Lance.)' **Slowly in front of Naruto appeared a murky black chakra that started to form itself into a lance. This was the hardest form of jutsu in the shinobi world, a Kekkei Mora. This was known to be achieved by people who were legends because it required the manipulation of every element and the Yin and Yang Releases along with Sage of Six Path Chakra. This power was so great that it was even said to be able to create a new space continuum. It was the most difficult power to accomplish but Naruto had gotten it down because the world needed him to back then.

The small orb of malleable chakra started to straighten out forming a pole shaft that would be associated with that of a jouster's lance. The lance continued to extend and as the end became rounded at a new base before pointing out to complete the weapon. The black Kekkei Mora lance surged forward straight into the center of the beam of water and without even stopping for a moment the lance cut straight through the roar and continued on towards the Dragon who was still launching its roar. The Whirlpool Dragon released a hissing screech when the lance easily cut into his neck creating a small outpour of blood. The shock of having his very durable scales penetrated was enough to send Zar spiraling to the ground.

"That looks like it hurts…" Naruto said mocking the Dragon much like it had ridiculed him earlier while rubbing at his throat with one of his hands. The small grin on his face completely vanished when he held both of his hands out palm first. The black lance formed back into one sphere over Naruto's palm while a second slowly created itself from thin air. "Then again if you think that is painful then you definitely won't like this."

"**Shingi Sagashi no Shuriken. (Truth-Seeking Shuriken.)" **Slowly the two small orbs of black chakra grew and took the form of two, large shuriken that Naruto was holding by the large holes in the centers of each weapon. Whirling his upper body just slightly Naruto released his shuriken sending them soaring through the air at the still downed Zar. The shuriken were upon the vulnerable reptile and ripped into the Dragon's wings pinning him to the ground completely vulnerable to whatever Naruto wanted to do to him. Even with the effort of his tail the massive Dragon could not move the shuriken even an inch which made him even more desperate.

Naruto let out a singular deep breath before his powerful eyes lowered themselves so that he could regard Zar who was completely afraid for his life. Remaining in place Naruto placed the tips of his pointer and middle fingers together over his forehead before he spoke. "Well since you keep throwing around these 'strong' water moves I will show you one of my own. It is only just." Naruto said with a small smirk completely emphasizing strong in the way that it was easy to see that he was being sarcastic.

"**W-What are you?" **The Dragon asked in a low whimper of pain but considering its size Naruto was still easily able to pick up on the words the Dragon uttered. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments only opting to smirk at his opponent which only frayed the few nerves that the reptilian creature had left. Just when Zar was sure his inquiry would go unanswered Naruto spoke cheerfully.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the Son of Minato Namikaze, _The Yellow Flash_ and Kushina Uzumaki, _The Crimson Whirlpool Princess_. Also it is time for you to meet one of my powerful attacks. **Suiton: Faibu Haikyo-sha. (Water Release: The Five Apostates.)" **No sooner than did Naruto speak did the pouring rain stop but the sky remained overcast. The Dragon's yellow eyes widened in fear when five massive shadows started to stretch all around him in one very ominous circle leaving him fearing what was coming next.

"Meet the First Apostate Ezekiel…" Naruto said aloud gesturing to the first figure that fell directly behind the downed Dragon. The giant water creature was dressed in what appeared to be a traveler's robe. Around his neck were a few ceremonial beads showing a former allegiance to religion. Wrapped around the water humanoid's left arm and bicep was a whip that had spiked protrusions traveling up and down its tendril. What maybe was the most eerie aspect of Ezekiel were the eyes that seemed to be traveling through the Dragon's very soul, it was unnerving.

"The Second Apostate Joshua…" Dropping down to the left of Ezekiel was another humungous water creation but in comparison to Ezekiel he was a few heads shorter than the First Apostate. The eyes of Joshua were not able to be seen due to the glimmer of his water glasses covering up where they would be found. The Apostate was dressed in the robes of magician suggesting why he chose to give up his religion. In front of Joshua was what appeared to be cards shuffling and spinning around his body at a breakneck pace.

"The Third Apostate Catherine…" A woman with a very kind smile slowly descended to the ground next to Joshua. She was completely covered from head to toe in the robes of a Nun with the only part of her skin showing was her beautiful face. Hanging just above her breasts was a cross of water which was different from the water making her body and clothing.

"The Fourth Apostate John…" The next Apostate dropped in on Ezekiel's right leaving one spot open in the circle that had formed around Zar. John was seen resting the shaft of his spear across his shoulders. The grin he was wearing spoke of malicious intent directed at his target, the Dragon. John was dressed in simple everyday civilian clothing.

"And finally the Fifth Apostate Matthew…" The final Apostate dropped down from the clouds landing between Catherine and John and completing the circle of water humanoids. Matthew was dressed in a Priest's get up but only his variant was that of those a western priest and the clothing they would sport. From his left hand hung a rosary and in the right was a bible.

"**Never in the five hundred years of my life have I seen something like this…"**

"You're up first Ezekiel! **Norowa reta no Tomento! (Torment of the Damned)" **Ezekiel offered Naruto a brief nod before he leaped into the air his wrist flicking around wildly and untraceable.

Ezekiel didn't even stay around opting to blur back into the clouds leaving Zar to believe that he had escaped unscathed but that thought came to a screeching halt when Zar screamed in pain. In the span of a second hundreds of deep 'X' shaped slashes appeared all around the Dragon's massive body, covering the scaled form in a litany of shallow and deep bleeding cuts.

"Joshua **Shikatte… (Scolding)" **The card floating directly in the center of Joshua's chest began to glow as it slowly rotated so that Zar could see what the card read. Finally the card turned and displayed the word 'Scold' to the Dragon. Quickly a downpour started to hit the area, each and every raindrop hotter than the last and the best part of it all was that it was solely focused on Zar's downed body.

Naruto watched as the steam rose off of the body of the writhing and cringing Dragon with no emotion clear over the other. After a few minutes of showering the massive reptile Joshua turned to Naruto and nodded before he too went back into the clouds overhead. Slowly the drizzle started to come back. "Catherine **Tōritsu Jin… **(**Inverted Benevolence)"**

The female Apostate slowly began to run her fingers confusing the pained beast as to what she was doing but soon enough it all became clear. Her fingers were slowly plucking across the rain playing it like a harp. Zar sighed softly at the harmonious melody as it entered his ears until it suddenly turned sinister and each musical note made his entire head shake and ring. Gasping Zar tried to shake away the horrible sound but the haunting tune was continually torturing him for the next five minutes until Catherine took her leave as well.

"John **Dai Bunretsu… (Great Schism)" **John took the spear off of his shoulders and twirled it in front of him before jabbing the butt of the spear into the ground allowing him to vault high into the sky. Zar lost the water humanoid in the clouds but the shadow that kept getting larger and larger told him that it was still there. Suddenly John appeared through the cloud and drove his spear down cutting off Zar's tail completely, along with leaving a massive crevice in the earth below.

Naruto watched John give him a toothy grin and cheeky salute before he leaped into the clouds above head allowing the rain to get heavier than the simple drizzle it was earlier. Shaking his head slightly Naruto turned his attention to the last remaining Apostate and gave the signal for commencement. "Matthew **Saishu Maiso… (Final Burial)" **

The final Apostate quickly thumbed through his bible before he placed his rosary on the near, open page. His eyes were quickly scanning over the words as he chanted ominously making the Dragon grow even more concerned for his safety. From in front of the chanting Priest came forth a giant coffin of water. And soon there were chains shooting out from its confines wrapping around the Dragon and slowly the chains locked away the Dragon despite its defiant clawing at the ground. With its captive locked tight the coffin slowly sunk back into the ground before Matthew launched back into the sky leaving Naruto alone. Naruto paused and looked at the spot where he had buried the Dragon and gave a light bow.

"It was fun while it lasted but you just didn't have enough to push me. I wonder if I will ever find someone who can truly push me to limits I don't even know about." Naruto mused with a bright grin since he had won his first battle in whatever time he was in. That was an accomplishment to be proud of. Let it be known that growing up in turbulent times in the Elemental Nation had left the blonde Sage of Six Paths with the desire to validate himself through battle which meant victories while other times he only won by killing his opponent but still winning was king.

The blonde Sage was ready to go off and continue his journey in this foreign land but he was stopped when from the corner of his eye he could see a bunch of forest animals peeking out from the few trees that were still standing. Taking another, more careful look around him he realized just how much damage the disgruntled Dragon had done and decided that he would lend these animals a helping hand and repair their home. The ancient shinobi flashed through a quick series of hand signs before slamming his palms into the ground at his feet.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan! (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!)" **Using the technique that the First Hokage invented to not only destroy the foes of Konoha but also to breathe life into the dream of his Hidden Village Naruto began rebuilding the forest. Naruto stood there crouched as tree after healthy tree started to grow replacing the wrecked ones. Gone was the mud and destroyed land replaced by lush, vibrant wilderness. The whiskered God smiled gently at the animals as they slowly walked forward and examined his work taking in everything from the stems of the flowers to the fertile dirt. It was a brand new forest all meant for them. The blonde God smiled having done his work for the day, walking towards the Dragon's tail he picked it up and sealed it within his forearm allowing the animals to reacquaint themselves with their new homes.

* * *

><p><em>Freesia Town, Fiore- Next Day (July, X775)<em>

The blue ringed eyes of the transcendent, blonde Sage traced the words slowly assuming this was the equivalent of the villages his people would inhabit. Shrugging the whiskered man turned around and let his eyes drink in the sight before him. The first thing he saw was the healthy amount of people traveling along the streets mostly smiling and chatting happily with each other. Past the scores of people was an assortment of establishments ranging from stores to restaurants and most everything in between. The young God made his way into the town at his own pace offering smiles to those who had acknowledged him.

Looking around at all of the civilians that were surrounding him the blonde was very grateful that he had taken the time last night to apply his **Ten no Rimtta (Celestial Limiter) **seals or else the sheer magnitude of his power could have knocked the untrained Humans out cold. Naruto surveyed the area wondering where he should go or what he should do. These kinds of things were hard to decide when you were literally out of time's loop. His shinobi instinct was shouting for him to go and find somewhere he would be able to learn general knowledge about this whole continent.

The keen hearing of the blonde was able to pick up a sudden influx in the noise before it disappeared just as quickly as it arrived at his ears. Looking around for this anomaly Naruto found it to be an establishment or more specifically a tavern called the _Silver Tortoise_. Naruto's lips curved into an amused smile seeing the place. In his days he had never visited a tavern since he always gathered information using the Preta Path or from his subordinates in Konoha. Now that didn't mean that he hadn't ever had something to drink because with Summons like Gamabunta and Gamakichi (An older Gamakichi) it was pretty much a prerequisite that he drank with them bi-monthly.

The Sage turned God used his shinobi training and silently slid through the door of the establishment that had enough people to be considered busy but not so many that it became a fire hazard. Drawing absolutely no attention to himself Naruto quietly made his way to the far left of the bar and sat down watching as the bartender passed out a few drinks to those who were seated before he entered. Taking the moment Naruto looked over his shoulder to get a better view of what surrounded him, another shinobi tendency.

The windows at the store front paired with the overhead lighting provided plenty of light for the patrons to see anything in the building that they wanted. The tables were made of a finished wood that if he saw right was in fact mahogany wood. The floor had the matching finish to go along with the chairs and tables. A little ways off Naruto saw a medium sized box with glowing neon lights playing the music that filled the airwaves of the bar, a music box is what he would have called it not the jukebox it was.

"Can I help you sir?" A gruff voice coming from in front of the trained shinobi brought his focus on to the person who had spoke. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a lighter black apron laid over the top. His red hair was what Naruto would call unruly judging by the way it went so many directions The man's side burns went all the way down his jaw line on both sides connecting on the chin in a tight beard. His green eyes showing a bit of boredom but not so much that it would affect his demeanor.

The man's green eyes narrowed in on Naruto's face before he propped one of his elbows one the bar counter to support his weight. The man nodded his head while scratching or rubbing at his red beard apparently coming to a conclusion. "Never mind that you look just barely a day over twenty one kid but I have another question for you. What's with those whiskers on your face?"

Even though Naruto knew the man was asking just out of plain curiosity with no shred of ill intent he still couldn't help but allow his brow to twitch. It wasn't the crack at his age because he knew he was far older than the man could ever comprehend but the whisker remark was something entirely different. He wondered why every guy seemed to need to take a jab at him for that but in the end it weighed out because the ladies always loved the whisker marks, always.

Glaring slightly at the establishment's bartender Naruto spoke after taking a calming breath, a habit picked up through politics. Now Naruto was ready to speak only this time it was with the smallest of frowns. "I am no child if that is what you are implying but if you like I suppose I could call you the Good Ol' Barkeep eh?"

The red haired man took a step back at held his hands in front of his chest in a sign of mock surrender though he did laugh at the nickname the blonde had given him. "Yeah I can see that now. One look into those strange eyes of your eyes and I can see that you have seen some things that not all of us have. Got a name?"

"I am Naruto how about you?" The blonde asked leaning his whiskered cheek into the palm while wondering just how a barkeep of all people was able to see something no one else could ever find. However, Naruto conceded that could have been because of the strange design of the Rinnegan but maybe there was something else.

"Finnegan…" The red haired keeper of the bar responded in kind before motioning to the countless bottles of liquor behind him all lined up according to their proof. Turning around Finnegan looked at a specific bottle of alcohol that was actually their special for the day. "Again, what can I get ya Naruto? We have this special called Toad Firebrand Sake but no one seems to be interested in it. I wonder how it tastes?"

Because Finnegan had his back turned to the ageless blonde he missed the melancholic smile that passed through Naruto's face. The whiskered shinobi could think no better of a tribute than to have that for old time's sake. Clearing his throat caused Finnegan to turn back and look at him with a raised brow. "I'll take three saucers of the Toad Firebrand."

The eyes of the previously aloof bartended went wide with surprise making Naruto chuckle a bit. Finally getting his jaw under control Finnegan had to make sure that he heard the blonde correctly because the stuff was pretty strong. "Are you sure you'll be able to take three of them all right now? The stuff is pretty strong…"

Naruto waved his hand basically gesturing a silent 'Yeah, yeah' earning him a sigh from the man behind the counter. He hoped that this new blonde man was not just bravado or he would be doing a lot of cleaning. It only took a moment before Naruto found three decent sized saucers in front of him and soon after the thud of the bottle hitting the counter. Naruto watched as Finnegan filled each one up consistently but before the bottle could make its disappearance the blond spoke up again. "Why don't you pour yourself one, my treat?"

"Mmh I really shouldn't be drinking on the job…" Naruto was ready to grill him about how he was being a coward but didn't get the chance as Finnegan came to a quick descision. "…but since you are offering who would I be to refuse?" Both the patron and member of the staff shared a good natured laugh before Finnegan poured a saucer of his own.

Taking the cup into his hand Finnegan lifted the saucer up into the air motioning for a small cheer, which Naruto easily obliged to. The sound of the two wooden saucers tapping together was blurred out by the lovely atmosphere but that was alright. "Cheers…"

Naruto nodded with a small smile and Finnegan wasted no time in downing his and pouring two more not wanting to be outdone by his blonde acquaintance. Naruto let the saucer get within a hair's breadth of his lips before pausing, not hesitating. 'Right cheers… this is for you Bunta, Kichi, Tatsu...' Parting his lips Naruto quickly downed his three saucers in quick succession allowing a momentary pause afterwards to allow his face to show the strong after taste from the potent brew.

Pushing the empty drink containers towards Finnegan who removed them from the counter space Naruto posed a question that had been egging him since Finnegan had admitted to what it was. "Tell me something Finnegan, what did you mean when you said there was something in my eyes?" The blonde asked making sure to choose his wording so that nothing had the opportunity to leak from his choice of words.

"Yeah well those weird eyes-"

"Rinnegan…"

"Is that what they are called or are you just trying to rhyme my name? What an interesting name for a pair of eyes, if true. Is it some form of Magic, maybe from an odd place like Sin?" Ah forgive me I seem to be starting another ramble… I tend to fall into those. I'm not sure what it was but there was something in those eyes, emotion. As a bartender I watch out in people's eyes to make sure of their mood so I don't give them too much to drink." Finnegan spoke resolutely like he was maintaining some ancient creed that the world had forgotten about which did nothing if amuse Naruto.

'Magic huh? I remember something like that was getting big a few years before I sealed myself off but that can't be what he means. That magic was nothing more than sleight of hand and misdirection. Wait! Does this mean that the plan worked!?' Naruto thought, his mind going a million miles per minute meanwhile Finnegan continued on oblivious of Naruto's inner revelations.

"Yeah it's just too bad that Freesia Town doesn't have a Guild of its own operating but there are plenty of Guilds for us to rely on like Fairy Tail or maybe even Blue Pegasus. There are some folks here that prefer Phantom Lord but personally I think they are a little off if you know what I mean. Just something that makes them feel like second fiddle but then again maybe I am reading too much into it." Finnegan continued to talk blissfully unaware of Naruto's lack of attention, at least to him. Of course he assumed that his new associate would listen to him but the young God had much more on his mind than a simple Guild no matter how popular or powerful.

'Now if only I can find someone knowledgeable to ask if… shit! That Dragon said something about never seeing someone like me in the entirety of his five hundred year life. My only hope is running into another God but the chances are slim. It is most probable that it worked but I need more information such as what happened to the Chakra and the Biju who were essentially chakra. Maybe Finnegan can point me somewhere where I can familiarize myself with this new land?' Naruto's eyes refocused in on Finnegan who had just finished washing their saucers and was coming back towards where Naruto was sitting.

"Hey Finnegan, do you know of somewhere I would be able to go to learn a little more about the land of Fiore?" Naruto asked with a straight face expertly recalling the sign from the entrance of the town making it seem like he was just an everyday foreigner and not the hibernating God-figure that he was.

A satisfied smirk made its way to Finnegan's lips not because he planned on extorting Naruto or anything he just loved it when he was right as was entitled to him by human nature and from the moment he saw the whiskered blonde he pegged him as a foreigner. He nodded briefly giving Naruto reason to smile. "We sure do. I am not sure if you saw the Church when you came into town but that's the spot you are looking for. The ladies there are nice and will help you out like they do for everyone who has 'good in their heart' or something like that. So you are a foreigner?"

Naruto got up from his stool and turned to face the entrance and exit of the tavern but before he left he looked over his shoulder and gave Finnegan what he could only call a fox-esque grin. "Something like that…"

* * *

><p><em>Mountain Range, Earth Land- Same Day (July, X775)<em>

A massive Dragon with red scales covering his body sat on his four hind legs his eyes staring ahead, the sclera glowing yellow. Going down from his neck all the way to the tip of his tail were black spikes protruding out hazardously. The red dragon's tail swayed in the air for a moment showing the underneath of his body was beige in color. The battles he had partaken in clear as the marks or scars on his red scales none more so prominent than the large 'X' shaped one near the center of his massive, scaled frame. At the tip of his nose jutted out a singular large horn. The wings that appeared to be like those of a bat because of the frayed ends spread out quite the distance. This beast was known as the _Fire Dragon_ Igneel.

Across from the massive Fire Dragon was another Dragon who was just smaller when compared to Igneel but large nonetheless. His head was blunt and rounded and on each side of the beast's skull was a glowing white eye. The beast's scales possessed a metallic shine to them making them appear to be a coat iron of armor like the metallic plates that covered both his neck and arms. Even the Dragon's large underbelly had a distinctively metallic appearance that completely fitted the beast's appearance. The sun bounced off of the wings that were spread outward which belonged to the _Iron Dragon_, Metalicana.

Metalicana's white eyes looked across to Igneel who as always was holding himself with an air of what a noble would do. Some would call that air one of confidence but the Iron Dragon and many others saw it as nothing more than arrogance not that Igneel would care what he or anyone else had to say. **"Tell me why you have called me here again Igneel? I have better things to do than this." **

Igneel's glowing sclera glared at the metallic Dragon not believing that Metalicana had anything that much better to do than this. In fact, his _friend_ was naturally more selfish than the other Dragons. And even calling them friends was not exactly the truth but not a stretch either, it was complicated but as Igneel always thought they were rivals first and then friends. Igneel shook his large, triangular head with a loud scoff. **"Don't play games with me, The Great Igneel! You know why I called you here Metalicana but before that I have something that I'd like to discuss with you."**

"**You are so insufferable Igneel that I don't even know why I waste my time with you but I am listening so speak." **The Iron Dragon drawled out sounding distinctively displeased with the fact that he had to spend even more time with Igneel aside from their traditional activity of when they met but he was here so he decided to hear Igneel out. He had better things to do like helping his adoptive son, Gajeel master his roar but he knew Igneel wouldn't take no for answer.

Igneel growled at his rival not liking how unimportant that Metalicana was playing him off as but swallowed it for now knowing he needed to hurry this along if he wanted to keep the Iron Dragon's attention. The nails at the end of his claws dug into the earth underneath him showing his displeasure. **"Do you think we will keep the plan the same for two years from now even with the Black Dragon's defiance to comply with the will of the other Dragons? He is foolish if he thinks that we will allow him to do as he pleases!"**

Metalicana's previously disinterested appearance quickly vanished the moment the Fire Dragon brought up the topic of possibly the strongest Dragon alive. In truth Metalicana and Igneel were of the same mind on this topic but the Iron Dragon never spoke on it if it was not brought up. Knowing Igneel as well as he did Metalicana knew that he needed to placate the red scaled beast. **"We will know what he does if it happens and then we can act accordingly but knowing the Black Dragon's legendary attitude he won't be that much of a problem. Without us he won't go out into the world because what would be left the Mages? We both know what he thinks of humans after all."**

Thankfully Metalicana's flawless logic was enough to get Igneel to relax knowing he was right about the target of their talk. The Iron Dragon however could see that the topic was still lingering on his mind. **"How is your brat doing? I'm currently helping Gajeel master his roar since he has picked up most of the other moves rather quickly all things considered."**

Metalicana knew that he had made the correct choice when gone was Igneel's previously dampened demeanor replaced by the brilliance of a fire and the untamable entity that was his ego. Igneel released a boisterous laugh not that the Iron Dragon was sure that he knew why but he did know he'd figure out soon enough. **"Your brat is just learning his roar? That is the funniest thing I have heard in months! Natsu learned to master his roar months ago! I knew I was a better fighter but this just proves I am a better teacher as well!"**

"**Laugh it up while you can Igneel but at least Gajeel isn't as stupid as a bag of rocks like your brat. Actually, I take that back. That is too insulting… to the bag of rocks!" **That of course brought Igneel's bout with laughter to abrupt end where he was forced to endure Metalicana's satisfied grin that was showing the metallic razors of teeth that he possessed. Oh how Igneel fought the desire to melt down his _friend_ into the surface of the mountain and then fly off but he bid his time knowing the chance would come.

"**What good will brains do you when you are completely outmatched and overwhelmed by the sheer phenomenal thing that is power? The only thing that intelligence could do then is scream for you to run but by then it will be too late!" **Igneel shot back with the passion of the flames but it was clear to Igneel that Metalicana had a differing opinion on this matter of preference.

Metalicana released a large sigh that happened to blow miniature shreds of iron into the air not that it bothered the large Dragon of fire across from him, it was only meant to show his exasperation in the matter. **"You are talking about our children like they are Dragons… again Igneel. There will be times when they come up against someone physically more imposing than them even with their strong brand of magic remember that because I won't waste my words any longer!"**

Igneel ignored the slight sound of metal grating against metal which was a sound that his rival naturally produced when he was annoyed it would seem. The reason being were his thoughts drifted towards his pink haired son back at what was their home in the mountains of Fiore. **'As much as I hate to admit it the bucket of scrap metal is right about that. However, Natsu was always the type to keep punching instead of thinking things through. It would be a waste of time.' **

Dismissing the choice for now Igneel shot the Dragon standing across from him a grin that showed off his gleaming white teeth. Even the glow of his eyes got brighter showing the excitement he was feeling. **"You couldn't have said it any better Metalicana. No more words now is time for the spar!"**

Metalicana blew out one last sigh but in the end nodded in agreement as both beasts of legend stiffened showing just how they were preparing for the upcoming spar. Both Dragons' heads reared back simultaneously.

"**Karyu no Hoko! (Roar of the Fire Dragon)"/ "Tetsuryu no Hoko! (Roar of the Iron Dragon!)"**

* * *

><p><em>Freesia Town, Fiore- Same Day (July, X775)<em>

Naruto started his slow climb of the steps with a small smile since he was looking forward to being able to uncover some information he had been desperately craving for the past day since his awakening. To any non-religious citizen of Freesia town climbing a hundred steps may be a fool's errand but Naruto was by no means a simple civilian. He was the last shinobi and basically one of, if not the most conditioned person to grace this realm. If he had to climb a measly one hundred steps to get what he wanted then by no means was he going to embrace his inner sloth just because it was a lot of climbing.

After only a minute or so of step climbing Naruto came face to building face with the Grand Church of Freesia. One large circular blue and yellow stained glass window was built at least a hundred feet over the doors. The stone infrastructure of the building consisted of a smooth, white stone that seemed to work in tandem with the slowly fading sunlight to create a beautiful visual stimulus that had Naruto breathless. Now to explain Naruto's fascination with the establishment there would need to be some context given. Growing up Naruto was surrounded by tension, war and poverty. Ninja Villages never really focused on religion aside from the Shinigami perhaps, even the Fire Temple was just that a temple, not a Church. Civilian village's too had a distinct lack of a Church because in many cases funds for such things were being sent to shinobi villages gearing up for the inevitable war that each shinobi was anticipating to sweep over the world.

However, the blonde found great joy seeing the world in a clear peace even if he was aware that it was a very miniscule sample size. This town was not struggling to keep people safe, housed, or fed and that was a good thing in the God Saṃsāra's eyes. Not wanting to continue his comparison of his past to this changed present Naruto walked leisurely up towards the magnificent wooden doors that hundreds of people were sure to enter and exit from on any given day. Naruto briefly took note of the historical landmark plaque that was positioned right outside of the doors before he entered the richly decorated building.

Naruto blinked when he walked into a small corridor that had a red carpet that went straight forward, left, and right which were the directions he could choose to go. The blonde stood there scratching his head as he wondered which door to pick. Without his gut telling him what to do Naruto felt like he was the man in a riddle and it is was kind of frustrating if he was being honest.

Luckily for the Rinnegan God the door to his right opened and out stepped a woman who immediately took notice of the stumped person in the Church corridor. The woman had long silver hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her bangs were held to one side with orange clip that Naruto felt like was a nice touch. She was not dressed in a Nun's robes but a ceremonial black kimono that reminded Naruto of his old home. Hanging from her neck was a silver chain with some kind of strange circular emblem that he had never seen.

Putting on a welcoming smile the woman turned to Naruto while folding her hands into the sleeves of her kimono like a prim and proper lady would have done. Taking a few steps forward she gave a traditional bow that was meant to welcome and one that Naruto returned on instinct. "Hello sir, if you are here to attend a service I am afraid that the Sisters have closed that part of the Church down for the night. The next mass will be in the morning of course." The woman supplied Naruto helpfully but actually mistaking what he was here for.

Naruto looked at the woman for a moment before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck making sure to give off the impression he was nervous if not embarrassed which is the exact effect he wanted to produce. This would of course make him seem harmless and would make the woman more willing to share information. He did notice her blue eyes looking into his ringed ones curious obvious. "Actually I was hoping you could help me learn some about this land? You see I come from a rather isolated village from west of here and I was hoping that someone could help me learn about this land and not just Fiore…"

Her smile remained in place making the blonde male believe that this woman just thought him to be a curious stranger that he was putting himself to be. "Oh if that's the case then I can help you out, if you would please follow me sir?" The silver haired woman turned around and walked through the door to the left with Naruto following closely behind her.

The pair walked into a library that reminded Naruto of the one his Father had inside of the sealed Namikaze estate. The whiskered man could only wonder what kind of new information this collection held in abundance. At the lady's silent signal Naruto took a seat at one of the tables while she walked up to one of the bookcases and thumbed through the books on the second shelve.

Naruto straightened up when the woman came back holding a rather thick tome in both of her hands. Coming to sit next to the blonde the woman gently placed the book down where many would carelessly drop the massive book. Naruto waited in a patient silence as the woman searched for the page that she thought that Naruto would need. "Ah there it is!"

Smiling she pushed the book towards Naruto who took the book with a thankful smile which she returned with a gentle nod. While Naruto began to read what was on the pages she said it aloud for emphasis. "This land is called Earth Land and it consists of fourteen different countries spread out through the peninsula and one large section of unexplored land. Our land has a very plentiful amount of races but the main ones are Human, Dragon, Vulcan and sadly Demons…"

"The Principality of Veronica is a small neighboring country that is located up in to the mountains in to the North of Fiore. Their mountainous provide them a natural defense to any kind of enemy that they may have. To our Northeast is the country of Seven. I do not know much about them myself aside from the fact they use the art of the blade. Connecting to Seven and Fiore is the country of Bosco and they are a much more sketchy government where slumming, prostitution and slavery run rampant." Naruto's darkened expression matched the one of the woman helping him, both clearly disgusted.

"Moving on we have Iceberg which is one of the land's central most countries and is neighbors with Bosco and Seven and a few others we will get to later. I have been there a few times and I can say they are much like us, ruled by a King and the Magic Council with Guilds across their country. They tend to have more Water and Ice mages then others and have a race known as Yeti… Minstrel is a country that is separated from us by a large gulf of water and is where many priests and exorcists go to train in different religions and whatever Magic they show gifts for."

"Midi is a simple tropical wilderness south of Minstrel that is its own peninsula and is currently unsettled at least to our knowledge. Desierto is the country to the East of Minstrel and is extremely large. Its land is mostly desert where many nomad tribes live and has plentiful Earth Mages but little natural resources outside of oil. Joya is to the North of Desierto and surprisingly enough has no mages or organized military. But they are left independent and undisturbed because they are the economic center of the world and one move could completely destroy a country."

"Bellum is a country that is to the East of Desierto and is located on the shore of Lake Spazio and is currently in rebuilding after having been ravished by war in the last few decades. Next we have possibly the worst country on the continent… Sin. From what I have heard and read they have no style of government and the only kind of Guilds there are Dark Guilds. They are the only country that complete disregards the Magic Council. Instead of normal animals they are demonized, it is a lawless zone. It is pure anarchy. Caeum is an interesting piece of land here in Earth Land. The waters around Caeum for the most part are infested by Sea Monsters and Pirates who are in constant battle over the waters while the story of the island is almost a direct contrast. The island of Caeum is considered the technological center of our world and the things there would simply blow your mind!"

"Enca is basically an isolated island nation that no one really bothers with. As far as I know the only people there are the natives of the land. Finally there is the Pengrande Kingdom which is perhaps the most protected country because of the noble families from every country that gathered there to create one Heavenly Utopia. Also there is the extra guard because of the proximity to the unexplored frontier."

Naruto nodded his head seeing that the words the woman had spoken were pretty much word for word with what the book read, not counting her own personal information of course. Closing the book Naruto listened on intently as the silver haired woman finally ended her rundown of the continent with Fiore. "Then there is us here in the Kingdom of Fiore. We have a King that oversees everything in the country. Toma-sama of course deters to the Magic Council in Era when it comes to Magic leaving the descision of Light and Dark Guilds to their digression."

"Light Guilds take jobs and comply with the regulations set by the Magic Council such as no killing unless you are an S class mage and the target is a labeled criminal. S class is the class above C, B and A rank mages. Dark Guilds however take missions such as assassinations and as such are often hunted down by Light Guilds at the council's behest so that their harm may be contained. And that is a general rundown of our world."

Naruto stood up and bowed in gratitude to the blue eyed woman showing his thanks for all the help the lady provided him when she was under no obligation to do such. "I thank you for all of your help Miss!" Naruto said getting ready only to stop stock still when the woman said something playfully but also accusatory.

"Now please tell me Mage-san why someone like you would need this kind of information that anyone living should know?" Taking a deep breath Naruto turned around his emotions schooled while he looked into the serious face of the woman across from him.

He knew that he needed to make sure that he chose his words carefully now that he knew that this woman knew much more than she let on. Of course he wasn't quite a mage but it was close enough that it caught Naruto's attention. Putting a sheepish grin on and knowing that he got caught red handed he tried to appease the woman. "How did you figure out that I wasn't just an everyday traveler?"

The silvered eyed woman smiled at the blonde God knowingly, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly like a maiden would when acting graciously. Thanks to his years of battle experience Naruto was able to stop his body from reacting instinctively when she slowly pulled her hand from one of her sleeves and pointed at him or more specifically his blue cloak. "You are dressed for combat just like a Mage, though that attire is far off from how I have seen other Mages dress."

Naruto knowing that the jig was up started to chuckle while closing his eyes making the young woman smile. There was just something about Naruto's personality that no matter what emotion he was feeling it managed to worm its way into other people, something Naruto only noticed after he had defeated Pain. "Ah well… do I at least look awesome?"

The silver haired woman giggled mirthfully behind her sleeve getting Naruto to crack a pleased grin. He knew she was laughing at the totally lame question but that was his purpose because if all went to plan then she would forget about his less than willingness to be completely honest. The woman shook her head ruefully getting her silver locks to sway gently before she got her giggling under control. "Yes, you wear the look very well. Tell me, what does Saṃsāra mean? I have never heard such a word."

Naruto smiled and pointed up to the two, ringed orbs that he had the privilege of calling his eyes and all thanks to his kinsmen Nagato. "That is the word that means what these are, the Rinnegan." Naruto couldn't help but appreciate the mystified look that he was receiving from the woman who was clearly impressed by the mysterious feeling the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin just seemed to produce.

"I have never seen anything like that! Is it some kind of Magic that you learned from somewhere?" She asked curiously since she had heard of Eye Magics but never anything about a ringed, ocular ability. It wasn't every day that she stumbled about something that was truly novel to her.

Naruto nodded since she didn't need to know that this was a chakra ability which was close enough to this Magic she was talking about that he didn't feel bad about lying to her once again. "The Rinnegan is something that only people with a certain combination of genetics can unlock and I happened to be one of the special ones!" Again a lie but he never did like having to tell the tale of how he caused the death of a fellow Uzumaki.

"Oh before I can forget! Do you know of any blacksmiths that can work with Dragon scales and bones?" Naruto asked hoping to make use of the severed tail that he had won from his skirmish with the Whirlpool Dragon. Naruto's face scrunched up to convey confusion when the look on the woman's face turned frigid.

"A Dragon Poacher…" She mumbled so lowly that Naruto may have missed it if he was not paying such a high attention after seeing her drastic facial changes. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a gleam and quickly saw a silver spike rising from the floorboards to stab him through the back. Acting on instinct he called up and Earth Wall right behind his heels intercepting the spike. The surprised shinobi looked over to the woman to see her hand out stretched and directed towards him.

The only question was why did she attack him?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response… when I get some reviews but instead some questions you readers may have!<strong>

**God: **_If you haven't figured it out yet then I say it clearly. Naruto is a God in this story and if that isn't your forte then by all means find a story that is._

**The Past: **_The events that occurred before Naruto's self-sealing will be explained next chapter so don't worry about that too much._

**Magics for Naruto: **_As of right now I have him learning two Magics to go along with his shinobi arts but he may learn more… Maybe._

**Pairing: **_I am announcing it now and the rest next chapter and it won't be changing so don't ask for it to because the answer will be no. Sorry but not sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah it's good to have time to do things that I want to do once again. Work is so time consuming it sucks but the money is good! So yeah bills for Matt! Anywho here is my first Fairy Tail story so I hope you like it.<strong>

**And if you are a returning reader I don't know what story will be updated next but don't send me messages asking because I won't answer them. Not because I am being a jerk but because even I don't know. Leave a Review, Favorite, and (or) Follow and have a nice night! Ja Ne! -Matt**


	2. Divinity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Fairy Tail intellectual properties! Damn you selfish jerks or capitalism! I can scheme however! Muhahaha!

* * *

><p>Rin'ne no Kami<p>

* * *

><p><em>July, X775<em>

"_A Dragon Poacher…" She mumbled so lowly that Naruto may have missed it if he was not paying such a high attention after seeing her drastic facial changes. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a gleam and quickly saw a silver spike rising from the floorboards to stab him through the back. Acting on instinct he called up and Earth Wall right behind his heels intercepting the spike. The surprised shinobi looked over to the woman to see her hand out stretched and directed towards him._

_The only question was why did she attack him?_

The suddenly hostile silver haired woman ignored the confused expression adorning Naruto's face as the same silver colored metallic liquid formed around her hands into two similar spears. Pushing off of her foot the woman began to thrust her hands at Naruto hoping to make use of the confined space to score a few perforating blows on the blonde's torso. Despite the fact that Naruto was caught off guard by the woman's speed that did not stop him from easily weaving out of the thrusts with absolutely no wasted movement to be had. The woman only grew more irritated when the man she thought to be a Dragon Poacher seemed to be more interested in her magic than the threat to his health.

The blonde couldn't help be intrigued by the strange substance that his new foe had surrounding her hands. He had never seen anything quite like it and that was saying something considering he had seen meteorites dropped onto people by a single man, a jutsu he knew as well he might add. Truthfully, Naruto really wanted to question the woman as to what exactly it was but he figured it would be for the best if he figured out why she was attacking him first before any of that. His first guess was that it was a simple misunderstanding but it wouldn't hurt to hear his suspicions confirmed.

Growing tired of her spikes only meeting air the woman decided to do something that she was sure would catch the blonde off guard. Thrusting both hands forward simultaneously and at the same time the spears extended forward doubling their effective reach. The smirk on her face never quite formed because just before the silver spikes could embed themselves into Naruto he disappeared from right in front of her eyes, before she even got a chance to look around Naruto had already kicked her in the spine sending her slamming into the bookcases making a few books hit the ground with solid thuds each time one hit the ground.

Naruto sent the woman an inquisitive glance but before he got the chance to say anything the woman's cheeks had expanded reminding him of a plethora of shinobi techniques. He watched intrigued by the four globs of the same silvery substance from earlier as they traveled towards him. Quickly making use of a couple of hand signs Naruto pursed his lips ready to counter with his own technique. She would be sorely surprised if she thought that she was the only one with tricks up her sleeves. He didn't know what a Poacher was but after this fight he would find out one way or another.

'**Yōton: Burejingu Kawa. (Lava Release: Blazing River.)'** The Saṃsāra God thought as a smooth flow of blazing lava flew from his lips and collided with the globs in the center of the space between them. Both pairs of eyes watched silently as the silver substance was heated then superheated before it started expanding randomly and violently. Naruto never was able to give off his warning as the masses of silver finally lost form and released all of the energy stored within a small explosion that Naruto only hoped didn't draw out any people to the area. Things would get a whole lot more complicated… not to mention hectic if more people showed up on the scene.

_Boom_

Both Naruto and the unnamed silver woman jumped out from the shroud of smoke that filled the room using the hole in the wall to get out of the toxic environment. Both thought it to be lucky that the explosion had only taken a chunk out of one of the walls and had spared the books from being burnt to a smoldering pile of ash that could have led to a structure wide blaze. Naruto looked behind him and was relieved to see that it was only a few trees and not more people that were surrounding him. Giving himself a once over Naruto took note of the few burn marks on his cloak. 'Who would have thought that whatever that is would be explosive?'

Naruto's _Rinnegan_ slowly made their way towards the woman across from him to see just how she weathered the whole explosive encounter. He was not all that surprised to see that most of the top of her kimono had been destroyed revealing her black bra, after all normal kimonos were not exactly battle quality clothing. Thankfully for the blonde he was not so easily swayed by the lure of flesh unlike his Master, Kami rest his soul. He was also not surprised to still see the look of anger plastered on her previously welcoming face. "Would you please tell me why it is you want to hurt me so much?"

"You know exactly what you did murderer! There is no reason for me to explain to a monster why they are guilty of a sin! **Shiruba Gijutsu: Shirubashinku no Kazumu! (Silver Art: Silver Sink Chasm!)" **Naruto looked down when he felt the ground beneath his feet change becoming much more firm and metallic in composition. Before he could think more on the developments the oval shape he stood upon fell from below him dropping him into a dark, silver cylinder. His blue _Rinnegan _picked up the walls suddenly shutting in the darkness on him ready to flatten him totally and completely. The silver hair woman looked at the silver spot in the dirt with a serious frown.

"Good riddance Poacher. The world is already divided enough without people like you only serving to further the divide between the races of Animals and Humans. For regressive actions you needed to be ended." The woman said finally revealing why she felt such sudden hostility for the whiskered blonde who she knew not was a God walking the Earth. She was about to return to the Church when she heard a voice that made her stop cold.

"Ah… so that is the reason you wanted to kill me? It would be a good reason if it was true." The voice that she knew belonged to the blonde sounded off right beside her ear. She thought she had trapped him and flattened him. It just wasn't possible; she didn't see a thing move from her trap, nothing! How could the whiskered man even move that fast was one of the main questions floating around inside of her mind.

"H-How did you escape?" The baffled blue eyed woman asked her voice cracking slightly as fear but mostly shock flooded her being. There was also the fact that he was able to get so close to her which also raised a few alarms inside of her head. She quickly tried to think of a new plan hoping that having him answering her question would buy her enough time to think of something.

"Oh that is a simple one! The **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) **is an ability of mine that allows me to instantly teleport to anything that has my mark on it. This time it happens to be you." Naruto said rather proudly as his eyes dropped to the mark on her back that split into three much like the tri-pronged kunai his Father would use which was different from both the Nidaime Hokage and Yondaime Hokage's _Hiraishin_ marks. He never missed the chance to explain the brilliance of the move, it was truly genius. Naruto looked back up into the back of the woman's head as she nodded.

The silver hair woman did admit internally that the move was indeed impressive if it allowed for someone the perk of instant teleportation. She also didn't miss the pride that Naruto's voice held during the concise explanation of what happened. The woman's lips curled up into a dangerous smirk which Naruto was not able to see. "That is a very powerful and also brilliant move you posses there Mage-san but I have some unfortunate news for you. You let your guard down!" The woman cooed in a chiding tone as suddenly two wings of the same liquid-esque silver substance shot from her back.

Each wing had three sword like points on them that allowed them to cut through both sides of Naruto's torso. She never really promoted killing another being that was capable of rational thought but in her mind if the blonde was allowed to live he would only continue to cause more death and she could not allow that. But before she began to celebrate she listened for anything that would say Naruto had died, whether it be the sound of falling blood or a strangled gasp but there was nothing. Almost dreadfully the silver haired combatant looked behind her to where Naruto was impaled on her wings but with no kind of shock.

_Poof_

If the silver haired woman had any kind of preconceived ideas about what was going to happen following the emergence of her wings not a single one of them included the body of her adversary exploding into a cloud of smoke. She even willed her wings to move around and sure enough the only kind of resistance on them was that of air resistance. Her blue eyes immediately trained in on Naruto's body which she found was leaning back against a tree with arms crossed over his torso. She wondered what was going through those strange eyes of his as they were hidden behind his eyelids for the time being.

"You so boldly proclaimed that I have let my guard down but let me tell you something about myself. I have not let my guard down for many years now, ever since the last war I had partaken in." Naruto paused there allowing his words to sink in for the silver haired female who immediately tried to work with the new information. She knew while Fiore hadn't been to war in many decades the other countries were not as lucky. The silver lady was also able to pick up on how all the warmth and occasional playfulness had disappeared from his voice.

"You tried to hide it well but it was easy for someone like me to be able to sense the amount of power that is inside of you. I knew from the moment my eyes fell upon you that you were trying to hide from me." The way that the blonde had spoken to her made the woman feel like the blonde was on a plane above her and had taken it upon himself to personally condemn her. The woman shook off the ominous feeling just in time to see Naruto open his eyes allowing her to see the ringed, blue orbs that had begun to glow from the power Naruto was getting ready to unlock.

The woman stuffed away the anxiety that had slowly manifested itself in her nerves and shot back with a small grin that showed a few of her teeth. If the blonde wanted to point out a few things that were not so hidden she could do the same. "I could say the same for you. Even if you try to hide it I can confidentially put you around that of an A Ranked Mage. It doesn't matter if you have a few handy tricks because they won't be enough to defeat me!"

"Ya know… back where I come from we had a saying and it went a little like this, 'Speed Kills.'" The woman almost missed it because of the bodily need to blink but gone was Naruto once again. The only sign of his onetime appearance was the Blue Flash that had light traces of black in it that could have easily been lost in all the eye catching blue. Before she even had the chance to blink the blonde had reappeared in the same flash right in front of her, inside of his open palm a glowing ball of energy that screamed danger to her senses. She tried to push away but the blonde was just too quick and had already pushed the ball into her stomach. **"Rasengan… (Spiraling Sphere…)" **

Naruto viewed the event emotionlessly as his _Rasengan _started to grind and propel its energy outwards. He could see the woman's eyes wide but he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because she was unprepared for his prodigal speed. He stood stock still as the silver haired woman was sent rocketing through a tree. The whiskered God waited in place until he heard the sound of the shattered tree collapsing onto the ground. Taking a deep breath the Shinobi God brushed off his arms and legs and turned fully intent on walking away and starting his journey to find answers but before he even took a step Naruto let out a light chuckle.

Without even looking back at the impact site of his last attack the young immortal started to speak. "I am impressed. You managed to withstand the power behind my Rasengan. That is not a feet many can boast about." Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see the woman had a plate of silver over her stomach but it was clear that his jutsu had broken though the defense but its attack power was reduced. The blonde also thought about the trend of more people surviving the _Rasengan_ but he took the optimistic side choosing to believe that just meant his competition was getting better which he welcomed in earnest.

The woman scoffed or she tried to but the sound didn't come out as well as she would have liked because of the lingering damage the technique had done to her body despite her hastily erected defensive measures. After some clear amount of strenuous effort the woman had managed to straighten her hunched posture, she stared defiantly at Naruto, eyelids drooped slightly from exhaustion. Naruto was impressed by the amount of fire in her eyes even after taking a direct hit from an A Rank jutsu which could had just as easily killed her. This alone earned her respect from the God even if she didn't know it.

"Many people have stood against me and many have called them foolish for not giving up much like you refuse to do right now. However, I was never one of those people who admonished persistence. I reward the will to fight and I always will. As a sign of respect I will reveal to you some of my own power." Naruto's unshakable confidence had put a sense of dread into the silver haired woman's soul. It was just not thinkable that only a few words could put such fear into her. Just what kind of person was able to inspire fear just by saying words of confidence, oh she was about to find out.

"**Ten no Rimtta: Kai! (Celestial Limiter: Release!)" **The exhausted woman watched on wearily but curious as five, white suns appeared following just under the curve of the whiskered blonde's collar bone. Each of the five suns started to glow a brilliant white before two of them lost all of that brilliance and turned black as the void of space. Once the shade transformation was complete a sudden onslaught of invisible pressure forced the silver hair woman to stagger backwards. The pressure even pushed every single blade of grass outwards with his body acting as the center of the unrelenting pressure. A few rocks even kicked up into the air and were quickly turned into dust under the tremendous force.

'His power has already surpassed mine and it is still growing! Not to mention he still has three more of those things holding back his power to release if he needs to! H-He's not human… he can't be. That power level is far surpassing even a Dragon!' Her mind finally began to register that she was actually fighting something far beyond her own capabilities. She finally realized why he seemed so carefree and that was because he could have literally wiped her from the plane of existence any moment he chose to do. Her body begged for her to run but her mind shut down making it feel like she is paralyzed.

"I am sure you have noticed it by now but I'll explain it so that you know exactly what is happening to you right now. Maybe the word experiencing would be the better term for this but I digress. What you are feeling right now is quite the anomaly that took me many a year to truly master. You see when someone's energy becomes powerful enough that it can manifest physically. It allows them to force their will upon another in many cases the victim is rendered like you are now, helpless." Naruto explained motioning to her with an open hand citing an example in her if it was not already clear enough.

She couldn't even nod like she wanted to because of the invisible weight that constantly threatened to cause her body to fold up on itself. She was kind of glad that the blonde was as forthcoming as he was but she couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because she would die here or did it have to do with that confidence of his, the confidence that made her feel like he knew so much more than her despite the situation they were in earlier. 'I can't let him control me like this. It is risky but this is the only option that I have left.'

Mustering up all the Eternano that she could and releasing it she managed to break the hold that Naruto's strength had over her. Not wanting to let this opportunity pass her by the woman did something that managed to surprise the young God. **"Shiruba Ryu no Hoko! (Roar of the Silver Dragon!)" **A dark beam of silver surged towards Naruto leaving a chromed trail of grass underneath of the attack as some of it dripped down onto the grass. Just before the attack could reach Naruto there was a bright flash of light that blinded the silver woman just before the _Roar_ had run its course.

When her vision had returned she saw the unimaginable sight of Naruto standing in the same position he was when her attack had been launched completely unscathed. The proof the attack came even was expressed in the grass as a silver path started at her feet and ended short of Naruto. "H-How…" The woman asked in complete shock knowing that one of if not her strongest attack was completely ineffective.

Naruto raised his hand just like he had done before the silver haired woman's attack could reach him and correspondingly to his action the fading sunlight of sunset intensified to where it could easily be mistaken for midday. "It is quite simple but since you didn't hear me the first time allow me to repeat myself. **"Yōton: Hansha no Ba. (Yang/Light Release: Field of Reflection.)"**

Once more the light got to the point where it almost became blinding which didn't help her chances of avoiding any of the attacks that were sure to come. From out of thin air a beam of pure white energy shot from in front of Naruto towards the blue eyed woman who crossed her arms in a means of defense. Yet instead of continuing on forward the beam of light suddenly jerked upwards just before it could reach her body. The distraction left her unaware that another beam of light emerged from behind her and split into two before drilling through the back of her knees. Letting out a cry of pain the woman fell to her knees that didn't appear to be injured but clearly were. Another beam came out of thin air and went clean through her chest making her gasp but before she could reach for the impact site two beams shot downward and went through the tops of her shoulders.

"You see while powerful your attack was nothing more than a straight shot and when you hit anything that is straight from multiple angles simultaneously that perfect straightness, strength becomes a weakness because it can be destabilized. Like so…" Naruto motioned to a tree as suddenly multiple beams of light slammed into the tree at the same time completely wrecking its once vertical base leaving only a crumbled mess in its wake.

Eventually after a few minutes of agonizing dissection at the ends of the beams of light the silver haired woman fell on to her back incapable of moving even the smallest of muscles from the neck down. Naruto calmly strolled over to her as the bright light faded away making it seem like the shadow he was casting over her was even greater than it was in reality. Looking up into his _Rinnegan_ the woman searched for something in his eyes. "W-Why am I not dead. You heard my attack, y-you know that I am a D-Dragon, Poacher, why not k-kill me?"

"Emotions add weight to your step…" Naruto said as if he was trying to impart some kind of forgotten knowledge to the downed Dragon at his feet but seeing nothing but confusion he decided to clear things up for her. "When I mentioned a Dragon's tail you immediately jumped to a conclusion due to the emotions clouding your mind. In doing so you already alienated me before I was given a chance to defend myself from your character assassination thus making you a person who you are on a crusade against… an ignorant source of misery." Internally Naruto was laughing as he thought about this him compared to him of his early teen years. The difference was even greater than that of separate dimensions.

The truth of Naruto's words hit her like an out of control locomotive, not able to see that fault in herself despite knowing it was there she quickly diverted her eyes to the ground unwilling to look at the man who was so easily ripping through her character. "T-There is no need to continue this talk just kill me and be done with it…" The woman all but whimpered out defiantly unwilling to accept the Naruto that was showing himself and not the Dragon murdering one she made him out to be.

A tired sigh crawled out from between Naruto's lips while he ran a hand through his unruly blonde locks. It was like he was talking to a child about something they just refused to acknowledge. He blinked when he realized just where his train of thought was heading towards, he wasn't really sure if this was a good or bad thing. 'It looks like my body and mind are trying to act like they are aware of the last five hundred years or so even though I was in a slumber. Amusing…'

Without uttering a single sound Naruto moved so he was positioned to the side of his former adversary before he took a seat next to her with his legs folded close to his body. Closing his eyes and holding his pointer and middle fingers vertically over his lips he muttered a few words under his breath so quietly that even in the quiet of the wilderness the silver haired woman almost missed it. **"Shiso Fuin: Gokanseinoaru Kyōkan. (Memory Seal: Compatible Empathy.)" **Her eyes widened in perceived fear when a gentle blue glow encased Naruto's hand that was slowly lowered towards her forehead.

Her eyes closed while she waited, counting down her final breaths until eventually she cracked open her eye to see the amused expression left on the blonde's face thanks to her reactions. She was very much aware of how easily the whiskered shinobi would be able to dispatch of her by just applying a simple amount of force. "What are you doing?"

"There really is no need to be so paranoid. We both know that if I wanted you to be dead you would be dead. Now then back to what I am doing… Since you have decided not to believe my explanation of what happened I will allow you a glimpse into my memories. Get ready this might be a wild ride for you!"

* * *

><p><em>Court of Gods, Unknown Realm<em>

One, large white table circled around the entire room and held a number of chairs some of which were empty while red drapes fell from between the spaces between windows. The stone was so well tended to that there was a not a single scratch or chip in the floor unless it was purposefully engraved into the elegant, smooth surface. From the ceiling overhead hung a magnificent chandelier that easily held over hundreds of lights that seemed to provide the perfect amount of light for the room. The windows in the room gave view to a place that was in an ever shifting but slow motion making it impossible for anyone to say exactly where the location was for sure… at least coordinate wise. It did have a name though… The Court of Gods.

Then out of nowhere there the room slowly begun to rotate until the focus was on a chair with a black sun burnt into the fine wood of the chair. Even the rays emanating from the sun were black. From the air in front of the chair there was a small, controlled torrent of black flames that shot vertically into the air. Eventually when the flames dispersed a beautiful woman was left in place. Long, flowing black hair fell past both of the woman's shoulders which almost perfectly melded in with her black kimono that did well to modestly cover her lovely body. The combination of her beautiful black eyes, fair skin complexion and DD Cup bust would be enough to break even the most celibate of men. This was the Goddess of the Sun, _Amaterasu_.

The chair next to her remained empty but the engraving in the back of the chair was clear enough for all to see. The chair had two swirls etched into the wood leaving a certain amount of space between the two swirls that looked reminiscent to the Uzumaki clan symbol. The only changes to it were the Dragon heads that emerged from the end of the swirls and how they connected like an infinity symbol.

The next chair that was seated on the curve of the table was also empty but like every chair that was positioned around the table it had an emblem of sorts engraved in the fine wood. The image in the wood depicted two saucers clashing together like one would do when cheering. From the brim of the saucers there could be seen a few liquid drops being spilt presumably from the action of celebration.

The chair next to that one had two crescent shaped moons back to back making them appear like set of lunar butterfly wings. From thin air came into view a woman with white hair fastened in the Hime style. Her hands were folded into the sleeves of her pure white kimono that appeared to be as flawless as her slightly pale skin. The kimono had covered up her DD cup breasts just like her fellow Goddess modestly… but even that did little to cover up her ethereal beauty. All of this along with her equally clear white eyes completed the radiant appearance of _Tsukuyomi_, the Goddess of the Moon and Sister of Amaterasu.

The chair on the other side of the Goddess of the Moon was empty as well giving a clear view of the strangest picture yet. Engraved in the chair was a sandglass but instead of being filled with sand in the top section of the glass was a mighty but frail looking willow tree with its roots descending into the lower section of the time glass.

Moving on the next chair which was also empty was where there appeared to be the homage to the element of water. The image was quite simple. From the base of the back of the chair rose up a tidal wave that took up a majority of the chair's back.

In the next chair already sat a man with his arms crossed over his torso with a detached, ghastly frown crossing his face. Shaggy white hair fell down nearing the deity's shoulders almost taking the attention from the two red horns that were protruding from his head. The grey skin on the man completed the spectral-esque appearance of the God. Around his neck was a set of red prayer beads that complimented the ceremonial white robe he was adorning that showed some of his torso. Over his shoulder there was an image of two scythes upside down and intersecting at the blades. This man was the Death God, _Shinigami_.

On the other side of the Shinigami was a second empty chair that was pushed in towards the table showing it wasn't be used. However, it was left in such a position that the image of a funnel of wind more commonly known as a tornado taking the center of the chair's back could be seen.

Next to that chair was yet another empty chair that was pushed inwards but in the center of the chair where the converging ends of four lightning bolts met. Each hallowed out bolt of lightning appeared to be coming in from the four cardinal directions. The jagged edges of each lightning bolt showing just how volatile a lightning bolt was.

A hazy black cloud rolled over the next chair which perfectly replicated the image on the back of the chair. The black cloud swirled for a few moments before it parted with a crash of thunder showing off a grandiose appearing man. His black hair was combed back with an unmistakable shine left in it. Covering the entirety of his body was a mixture of black and gold platted armor that could make him appear like some kind of knight who belonged to a family of nobles. When the man finally opened his eyes two purple pools completed the sharp facial structure of the man. Across his shoulder was the legendary sword the _Kusanagi_. This was the God of the Storm and Brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, _Susanoo_.

The final chair of the table began to glow as the image of a cloud with a light beam coming from its depths came into the third dimension. From the beam of light the silhouette of a smaller figure that eventually became much clearer. The sight that came to be was a small girl wearing a bright almost pink dress that covered up her petite body and B cup breasts. The dirty blonde hair she had was sporting a double pony tail look, one staggered over the other. Each of her eyes was a different shade of blue. All and all she had the appearance of a Loli. This was the Goddess of Light, _Hikari_.

Hikari was the first one to start off the discussion her hands waving about childishly as she sported a very bright grin showing just how excited she was about what just happened. "I know you all felt that! It looks like Kami-sama has finally woken up Fishcake-kun! Finally we can play again after so long! I'm just so excited!" The childish blonde Goddess all but squealed out in an uncontainable joy.

The blonde's statement earned a couple of nods from the God and Goddesses that had attended the rather sudden meeting. When the sound of a clearly derisive snort caught the ears of the other gathered deities all of the attention fell on Susanoo who was looking slightly annoyed at the mention of the Rinnegan God. "I don't understand what Kami-sama's infatuation with the Namikaze brat is. He is just a boy that has gotten over his head time and time again and through sheer dumb luck had he gotten where he is." The God of Storms muttered with a small clicking of his teeth.

Tsukuyomi who was sitting directly across from her brother could only shake her head at his less than desirable behavior. She had known he had always been extremely prideful and quite stubborn when it came to certain things but ever since Naruto's ascension to divinity Susanoo had become much worst. It was like the blonde's arrival on the scene had brought out the God's own insecurities. "You shouldn't speak of Naruto-kun like that. He was the Child of Prophecy and he did risk his life to carry out the plan of Kami-sama where he took a portion of each of our strengths to convert chakra into what they called Magic. Not even our combined wisdom along with Kami-sama's could count on how having so many volatile energies inside of one body could do to the person's health and despite that Naruto-kun did not hesitate."

That was the plan to save the world from destruction at the hands of Kaguya and the Juubi, remove the chakra. Doing this kept the Tailed Beasts from reforming after Naruto relocated them to their own dimension and preventing the possible reincarnation of the Juubi for all time. The plan was to change chakra into something that was no longer produced within the body but from the atmosphere and was a completely separate entity from Natural Energy. This new form of energy, Magic would be much less potent on average than chakra thud reducing the possibility for a shinobi like Madara Uchiha to be reincarnated in this world. Without chakra things like the Rinnegan and Sharingan would never come to be again outside from the blonde Namikaze's Rinnegan.

It had taken over a hundred years past the generation that Naruto was born into before the changes started to become noticeable. The first few decades were rough as people had to get used to life without chakra, life without shinobi. The first reaction was to place blame and who else to choose but the Hero who was the only one with chakra left, Naruto. Eventually centuries rolled by and people forgot all about shinobi and they were lost within the tides of history. The Gods just chalked this up to a failed experiment but eventually Dragons started to come to life and shortly after that Humans began awakening their ability to command Eternano, Magic.

Susanoo ignored the looks of respect passing through his cohorts like a wave and yawned into his hand, the act earning him many frowns not that he cared what they thought. He believed himself to be infallible and one day he would have the distinct pleasure of putting the blonde Namikaze down like the simple mortal he would always be. "Oh and pray tell why he failed to save the shinobi world and required our aid to set things right if he was the destined child? That's why Kami should allow me to go and fix this world of Mages. I mean the Doctrine of Intervention has since been revoked so why not make use of my power instead of that of a child. Simply foolish…"

The Shinigami sighed and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose out of irritation, it seemed like the spoiled brat who managed to kill the legendary snake beast had yet to learn a lesson in humility and it was getting on his nerves. "You boy have yet to learn from mistakes made due to your influence. Need I remind that it was your avatar along with the traitorous Yami that caused the Uchiha boy to alter the fate of the world by stabbing Naruto through the back with a Chidori when they confronted the Rabbit Demoness?" The God of Death asked in a quiet insinuation getting a flinch from Hikari and Amaterasu both for their own reasons of course.

Hikari had been bothered by the statement because it was her brother Yami who had defied Kami and convinced Sasuke Uchiha to betray Naruto thus altering the fate of the world and destroying the Doctrine of Intervention. Though she couldn't help but hold on to the small crush that she had for her brother and felt the need to try and defend him even if the words spoken were true. "Gami-kun you know that Yami-nii was still reeling from losing Fishcake-kun's darkness and that left him unstable…"

Amaterasu said nothing because she had no real defense for why she trusted the unstable Uchiha with her power so that left Hikari alone on the receiving end of the piercing, disapproving glare sent to her by the Ruler of the Impure World. Eventually the soulless eyes of the Reaper God switched back over to Susanoo who glared challengingly at the Death God. "You cannot take on the problems of the Human World because you lack something very important. You lack the ability of empathy, you lack the ability to understand and when one can't do that you cannot lead. Naruto may be many things but above all he is capable of understanding and that was because of the difficulties he managed to get through in his time as a mortal. That is something you nor I, nor anyone here can even begin to comprehend."

Every deity in the room was able to see Susanoo's anger manifesting in the bloody crimson skeletal structure that was starting to form around the _Kusanagi_ as well as around his shoulders. The Storm God seethed silently not believing a onetime mortal could have anything over someone as powerful as him. "Your words are hardly unbiased Reaper. Namikaze is your Champion is he not? As his Blesser of course you would come to his defense…pitiful."

The Goddess of the Sun saw the tell tale signs of anger building up within the Shinigami who despite his stoic and logical personality would not take many insults on his persona lying down. Wanting to stop a fight before it could begin she interjected, the softness of her voice catching the attention of all in the room. "Susanoo do not pick fights in the Court. If you truly wish to fight with Shinigami for speaking the truth than do it elsewhere because I grow tired of your childish behavior towards Naruto-koi"

"You are the most likely of all us to defend him! You are blinded by your affection and refuse to see the truth behind those eyes of heretic!" Susanoo shouted finally spring to his feet while slamming his hands on the table spilling the cup of tea that Hikari had placed in front of her. The God of the Storm finally reached his boiling point with the whiskered God who he thought was gone for good.

Amaterasu shook her head slowly while closing her eyes not even bothering to stand up like Susanoo, who was the only one to do so. It seemed like her brother was still stuck in something that would never be. "Of course I defend Naruto-koi as any wife would do for her husband and vice-versa." Susanoo could be seen visibly gnashing his teeth together before he vanished within a streak of lightning. The Shinigami was the next to leave but not before shaking his head one final time before literally fading from existence before the eyes of the others.

'Susanoo still believes himself to be the best lover for Amaterasu-Onee-sama but everyone else knows that no one would wish to be someone as insecure as him. Not to mention his history with past lovers. Onee-sama and Naruto-kun are perfect for each other anyways.' Tsukuyomi thought as she gracefully got up from her chair before walking over to her sister and hugging her as she usually done. She pulled back from the hug and asked one question she wished to know. "Will you go see Naruto-kun now that he is awake again?"

Amaterasu looked into the caring, white eyes of her sister and she smiled. The white haired Goddess was so different from their shared sibling that it was almost hard to believe. The Goddess of the Sun shook her head softly before giving her sister an answer to the inquiry posed. "No, not yet at least… I will give my husband time to settle in, in this new world he will wake up in."

The Moon deity nodded her head in understanding before she took a few steps back then burst into white flower petals signaling her own exit. Amaterasu stood up and walked over to the Goddess of Light who was the only one left in the room and ruffled her hair affectionately before she too left in a torrent of black flames leaving Hikari by herself and her giggles. The giggling because of the thoughts she was having about a certain whiskered shinobi.

"Whenever Fishcake-kun is around things sure do get interesting!"

* * *

><p><em>Freesia Woods, Fiore (July, X775)<em>

"And that is the truth of what happened between me and your Draconic kin…"

The silver hair woman could only stare at Naruto with her jaw hanging open slightly as she tried to wrap her mind around what she just witnessed. The blonde across from her was a God that had been recently awoken for a reason that she wasn't sure of. She knew that being a Dragon meant that she was a rare form of existence but the whiskered blonde was even more rare than she was and infinitely more powerful than her it seemed. She was just glad that the God she now knew was named Naruto was so forgiving or else she could be dead.

"I am sure you already picked this up through my thoughts but my mother would be furious if I wasn't polite so allow me to introduce myself to you. It's nice to meet you. I am Naruto Namikaze and I am sorry to say but that Dragon left me no choice in the matter as you saw." Naruto admitted with a solemn frown before returning with a bright grin as he held his hand out to the still reeling silver haired woman.

Finally managing to get back within a right state of mind the silver hair woman nodded with a small frown on her face now that she knew what her fellow Dragon had done or refused to do when it came to its conflict with Naruto. The visions of Naruto's memory clearly showed the blonde giving the Whirlpool Dragon plenty of opportunities to calm down and stop the meaningless violence but the Dragon had fallen prey to its own arrogance and the forfeit was his life. Heck she had even seen how the blonde was able to recreate a forest for the animals so they could continue living in peace. "A pleasure, my name is Aphelion."

A sudden chilling wind blew across the expansive field making the woman who was in the taters of a kimono shiver as the cold breeze of nature impacted her bra covered torso. Naruto seeing her obvious discomfort did the courteous thing and removed his blue cloak and handed it to her leaving him in a black Jounin vest that showed a set of strange looking tattoos that were inked on his biceps. Aphelion appeared to be conflicted about taking Naruto's cloak but in the end accepted the apparel and put it over her shoulders instantly surprised by how warm it was.

The Silver Dragon looked up from the blue cloak that she zipped up to Naruto and offered him a grateful smile which he returned with a grin that she was realizing was something typical for the whiskered shinobi. That didn't mean she didn't feel guilty about taking what looked to be one of the blonde's few items of clothing. "Thank you Naruto but once I get back home I will make sure to return this to you."

The blonde however would have none of that if the casual dismissal of her sentiments by the nonchalant wave of hand was any indication of how he felt towards that idea. He even chuckled when Aphelion tried to break him with her best glare which he could easily tell was playful in nature. "Think of it as a gift to my first friend here in Earth Land." Naruto offered friendly making Aphelion relent but in the end she was smiling as a result of the boisterous personality of the mortal turned deity.

Shaking her head bemusedly Aphelion silently enjoyed the warmth of the cloak around her previously chilled body but she couldn't tell if it was lingering body heat or just how the fabric was naturally composed but all that mattered was it felt nice. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend in a God huh but tell me Naruto do all of your friends initially try to kill you?"

The laughter that had begun from Naruto when his newest friend had made the sleight at his celestial status had come to an abrupt end when she gave him the end of her question. Silently he began to count the names of those who fit that category. There was Haku, Gaara, Sora, Itachi, and Fu and those were just the few that came to mind at the moment. Looking at Aphelion who could apparently sense his thoughts he smiled sheepishly making the Silver Dragon sigh in amusement.

"Not that I am upset or even ungrateful about all of this Naruto but this kind of information seems sensitive to say the least… I guess what I am trying to ask is why would you share this information with me when you could have easily not have done that and not take the risk?" Aphelion asked her question that was of paramount importance at the time present, at least it was to her.

She watched as the blonde propped himself on his hands that were behind him as he leaned back. His blue, concentric eyes drifting towards the clouds with a look of melancholy she believed. The uncharacteristic appearance of sadness on the blonde ball of energy's person had her suddenly much more interested than moments before. "You see when I ascended to the realm of Gods I was able to meet my mother who died at my birth. We talked about a lot of things but she said something that really stuck with me over most of the others. She told me that if I want other people to trust me I need to be able to trust them. I value that and follow that every day. I am empathetic and I can tell you are a nice person and therefore someone worthy of trust!"

Aphelion could feel an embarrassed flush crawl past her cheeks as Naruto's praise of her character took her by surprise. Even with all of the kind people around the world it was truly rare for someone to compliment something they couldn't see and so earnestly that was what had her blushing up a pink storm. Naruto seeing this started to laugh as he fell on his back completing a few rolls as he laughed. "Looks like the big bad Dragon can't take p-praise very well!"

The blush on the silverette's face got much darker as Naruto laughed at her expense making her further more embarrassed. Not taking such an insult sitting down, even if it was playful Aphelion created a small, silver mallet and bopped the laughing God on the top of his head. The pain of the large, red bump on his head made Naruto sit up muttering 'Itai, Itai' as he tried to nurse the pain on his head. A faux, teary eyed Naruto sent Aphelion a betrayed look that was ignored behind the indignant pout on her still red face which Naruto found to be hilarious to say the least.

"I know earlier you said that Dragons were one of the species here in Fiore but to me that seems like something that not everyone would agree with but maybe that is because you are a Dragon. That brings me to my next point and that is if you are a Dragon then why are you in Human form?" Naruto said looking at her not with suspicion but rather genuine curiosity. It was refreshing for the Dragon to see something that didn't treat her with hostility or fear but why would he need to, after all he was a God.

The woman sighed as she brought her legs up to her chest holding them there allowing her chin to rest atop of her shoulders. She looked right into Naruto's eyes wondering if she could bring herself to say what the blonde was asking for but then again he did trust her enough to share his history with her so she thought it would only be right to extend the same courtesy. "Well to start my story I would have to tell you about another dimension…" When she thought Naruto would convey some form of disbelief she was surprised to find understanding making her much more confident about how this would go.

"You see there is a dimension that is almost parallel with what is found here in Earth Land but there are a few pivotal differences. In both Earth Land and where I originally hail from, Edolas people have counter parts as do the Dragons. The differences between the people range from physical appearances to the personality and the same could be said for the Dragons. While my counterpart here no doubt is a Dragon I was born with the strengths of A Dragon minus the size of a full grown Dragon. Hence my human appearance." Aphelion took a deep breath looking at Naruto with a soft smile on her face. "Before we go any further may I ask why you don't seem surprised at all?"

Smiling at the dimension hopper Naruto nodded slowly understanding why she would be so interested about his lack of a reaction. "I was wondering when you would ask me that question to be honest. Along time ago I did battle with a woman who had become so powerful that thanks to her _Magic_ she was able to shift dimensions at will. Hell, she could even create her own dimensions if she wanted to. At that time I wasn't quite at that level but seeing her do that I silently vowed to be able to do what she had done but sadly I don't remember if I was able to succeed or not or even how to test if I had succeeded or failed."

Naruto put on his best regretful smile making her nod in understanding but what Aphelion was not aware of was that Naruto was lying right through his teeth not believing that she'd be able to take it if he said that he was actually capable of doing just that. "That's alright, I understand but I do wish you remembered. Anyway, Edolas has always had a problem with getting Magic to its Mages. You see unlike here in Earth Land where a Mages' Magic Supply automatically refills thanks to the energy lingering in the atmosphere, Edolas has had to implement something known as Lacrima to complete the same process. Lacrima are able to hold the essence of Magic inside of them and the Edolas governments used this to fix their Magic problem by sealing them inside of people and weapons to hold the magic that is limited the air."

"The solution seemed to work as the practice became more of a science as the time passed and the process was done more and more. Eventually the Lacrima were able to hold larger amounts of magical energy for longer periods of time making sure Mages rarely ran out of energy or needed a refill. Just when it appeared that Edolas would be experiencing a Golden Age a phenomenon of nature occurred… the Anima portals." The silver haired Edolas resident spoke with her eyes narrowing at the mention of the unexplainable anomaly. Meanwhile Naruto was both enthralled by her story and his own thoughts but making sure to pay attention to each in equal measure.

'From what she is describing it seems like one of the imperfect dimensions I created when I was practicing to convert all of the chakra in the world but this Anima portal is not something of my creation. I feel like there is something going on behind the scenes in Edolas as they call it.' Naruto thought remembering each of the dimensions he had crafted for practice so he knew he could do what was being asked of him back when he altered the properties of chakra.

"One day an Anima opened up near where I had just done battle with my rival and unfortunately lost. You see he had grown tired of me apparently and decided there would be no better way than to rid him of me than tossing me into the portals no one had any knowledge about. I have been stuck here ever since and that was about twenty years ago." Aphelion muttered her hands clenching at her sides angrily.

Naruto chose not to comment on the personal side of her story not exactly knowing how close to the nerve something like that would strike but he sure was interested in these Anima enough to ask about them. They sounded a lot like Obito and Kakashi's **Kamui (Authority of the Gods)** but the _Sharingan_ was no more so that meant the _Mangekyō_ was also no more. "Do you know how these portals open and close?"

The woman shook her head before she twirled a strand of her silver locks in front of her eyes, contemplatively. "No I don't. No one really knows where they came from or how long they were out there. The first one was reported only two years before I had been sucked up by the Anima."

Naruto frowned for a moment before schooling his features since he had far and above more ability to look into this matter than his new friend. Nodding Naruto went on to ask his next question, hoping to clear up a few questions in his mind. "If you come from Edolas does that mean you have a Lacrima stored inside of you as well since you can use Magic?"

"Actually no I don't. There is something weird about a Dragon's Magic that doesn't apply to the rules of Edolas because the only beings that were able to keep the scarce magic inside of them for any great amount of time were the Dragons and Dragon Slayers. The scholars back home thought was because when magic entered the body of a Dragon or Dragon slayer the magic became more condensed and stronger instead of shifty and weak like it is naturally produced." Aphelion lectured the blonde God who sat there crossed legged like an attentive student which could be quite the sight.

"While we are on the topic of Magic and reserves may I ask you a question of my own Naruto?" Naruto nodded instantly since he had nothing to hide at this point well aside from things that she shouldn't hear for her own mental sanity. "I can sense a massive amount of power coming from you that it is almost blanking out my sensory ability. It is this that makes this next part all the more alarming. You have two more empty reserves that are drawing in Magic from the atmosphere." Aphelion said in an informative tone that gave Naruto reason to blink in surprise before he too extended his senses to see if he could feel what she was feeling.

Sure enough Naruto was able to pick up on his truly godly amount of chakra was filling one massive pool in his body. He looked to the reserve where Kurama's chakra was once at and found that no longer was there chakra in there but the Magical energy native to this new world. He could feel it taking some kind of tinge to it which confused him while the other was just blank energy, almost as if reading the blonde's thoughts the silver haired woman spoke up once more.

"I have seen people with two reserves before but to have a third is something as rare as… well a God! It seems like your first Magic Pool is taking shape with what magic will be your instinctive magic while the other Magic can be one of your choice." Aphelion muttered rubbing her chin with her hand while Naruto rubbed at his gut listening along with her musings.

Naruto looked down at his hands as he thought about the possibility of wielding both the forces of Magic and Chakra. Was such a thing be possible, to use two differing powers in collaboration, because it was one thing to have the two powers in his body but an entirely different thing to use both actively. Then there were the rules and lifestyle change he would have to adapt to if he was to become a Mage of any guild but then again he could stay independent if he so desired.

"I can help you with your Magics if you would like Naruto. The power inside of you shouldn't interfere with your ability to control the Magic essence after the initial stage of training. I can even teach you Silver Dragon Slayer Magic after we unlock your innate Magic. After all it is the least I can do after all that you have shared with me. This is my gift as a friend!" Aphelion chirped with a bright smile as Naruto continued to think of his options.

Could he trust another mortal after all the ones that continued to betray him time and time again. Could he live in a world where he would be reminded of so many things he had lost before these people were even thoughts in their parents' minds. Would he be able to see his beloved once more? Looking down to his hands with his lips turning into a firm, straight line giving away no emotional favor to either choice as he continued to think…

Could he be a Shinobi _and_ a Mage?

Could he master his Magical Abilities like he had done his Jutsu to protect things?

Did he have anything to protect?

Could he withstand the possibility of going through life with the torment of having almost everyone he knew turn their back on him when they learned who he really was on any given day?

Then like when a light suddenly illuminates a once dark room the promise he made to his beloved came roaring into his mind.

"_I want you to promise me that you will continue to trust people. I want you to promise that you won't let the fear of what if to rule you. I want you to promise to continue on… for me…for us!"_

"_I promise you Rasu-chan…"_

He had made a promise to Amaterasu and Naruto Namikaze never broke his word and right now that meant continuing on with his life! That meant Naruto Namikaze would trust once again and add the moniker of Mage to the list.

Dattebayo!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Response time! Here we go!<strong>

**Dragons are common: **_I know there was some confusion about this at first but with the dust settled with the end of this chapter I think the reason why this was said has become clear. She called them common because as one she knew of their existence._

**Same Church: **_Yes this is the same Church that Natsu will eventually destroy, at least unless I choose to change that fact._

**Pairing Confusion: **_I am sorry for this because the confusion is really all my fault so let me clear up your day like a good cup of hot chocolate!_

_The Pairing as it stands now is a Two Main Pairing being Naruto x Amaterasu and Naruto x Mavis. I think there will also be side pairings with Naruto so if you have a preference for one let me know. Hope this helps!_

**Rinnegan: **_Naruto received these eyes from Nagato and therefore he is not able to turn them off at will and no he will not have the Rinnegan/Sharingan Combo._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the second chapter of Rin'ne no Kami people! I know it is a little slow but this information is important to how the world is. That being said I did throw some action in there for those who do like fighting sequences or just a display of how a God outclasses all. Anywho leave a Review for me, along with a Follow of Favorite! Have a nice night! Ja Ne! –Matt<strong>


End file.
